1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a carbon nanotube dispersion suitable for the formation of a carbon nanotube film, a production method of a carbon nanotube structure from the carbon nanotube dispersion and a carbon nanotube structure obtained by the production method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, transparent electrodes and transparent TFT's have been under active development aiming at the application to flat panel display. As one of materials favorable for these products, carbon nanotubes have attracted attention. In order to apply the carbon nanotubes to transparent electrodes and transparent TFT's, the carbon nanotubes are required to form a thin film uniformly on a certain substrate.